


Four Swords Tumblr Art/Writing Prompts

by SingingVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good, M/M, Please read, again: looking for smut or something? YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE MUAHAHAHAHA, the romantic stuff is all adorable fluff got it?, these are all unrelated did I mention that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: A lot of oneshots and art from Tumblr prompts I got on my ask blog, askfourswordsandfriends.tumblr.com. visit it and you can give me more prompts!Each chapter is an individual oneshot/art piece.I gifted this to notall2gether because they're so nice and supportive of everyone!





	1. a3 f0r shad0w (because im a sucker f0r angst) from notall2gether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notall2gether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/gifts).



An angsty picture of Shadow from a drawing request, asked by notall2gether! again, they are AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE OF EVERYONE AND DESERVES ALL THE KUDOS. 

(notall2gether, why do you make me saaaaad whiile draaaaawing... I'm just kidding, but yeah, for some reason I love angst, too! even though it makes me cry a lot.)


	2. Red, A1 (from anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blushing Red, he's too adorable! also, this was RIGHT after the angst post, thank you for cheering me up, anon! that Shadow picture made me really sad...

He's a happy boi.


	3. game, Red, Write (from anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red just wanted to play a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is writing.

“Guys, come on, let’s play a game!” Red looked around the room at Green, Blue, and Vio. Vaati, Zelda, and Shadow had left to check out some dark energy in eastern Hyrule and Erune was visiting her grandparents. Vio, Blue, and Green were left with Red.

Vio looked up from the book he had probably read five times already. “Why?”

“Because I’m boooooored!” Red whined, flopping over the back of the couch next to Vio. “Pleeeeeease, Vio?”

Vio sighed. “Fine. Green? Blue?”

“Sure, why not?” Green said. Blue grunted something that sounded like a yes and the two walked over. “What game?”

“What about Chess-” Vio was cut off from Blue and Green shouting ‘NO.’

“Absolutely not, Vio! Last time was a nightmare! and it was also the worst!” Blue yelled. Vio crossed his arms and smiled.

“You’re just saying that because you and Erune lost to me and Shadow.”

“YOU CHEATED LAST TIME!”

“You have no proof.”

Red placed a hand on Blue mouth before he could say something he would regret. “Come on, guys! How about cards, Link as a whole loved playing that!” Blue removed Red’s hand from his mouth.

“Sure. which card game?”

Green and Vio glanced at each other, then at Red and Blue. “Poker.” they said at the same time. Blue shrugged and Red nodded eagerly. He hadn’t played poker before, but the Troubled Trio, which Green had nicknamed Blue, Vio, and Shadow, had learned after they got split and had gotten hooked.

“I’ll team up with Blue.” Green said. Vio nodded.

“Then I’m with Red.”

One hour later, everything was a disaster. Blue was screaming about how Vio cheated again (which he did, but there wasn’t any proof), Green was trying to calm him down, Vio was just ignoring the whole thing, and Red had his ears covered.

It was fun, for a while. Shadow and Vaati walked into the house. “We’re Back!” Shadow exclaimed, then stopped smiling, looking around the room in shock. “what happened?” Red grinned, he found this a bit funny.

“Just a game.”


	4. a5 Vaati for the drawing ask (from anonymous)

Yeah, Blue, that's not how physics works.


	5. movie, drawing, erune and red (from anonymous)

I AM SO SORRY THESE COME OUT SIDEWAYS AND ALSO SOMEHOW BACKWARDS I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT! :( 

But here’s Red and Erune watching a movie.

Red: “Erune, can you move a bit?”

Erune: “Nope!”


	6. not a prompt but can you write Red sneaking cats into the house? (modern please if you can) (from anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah sure, it’s no problem! also I love modern AU versions of the Links and friends! this isn’t part of my official Modern AU, but…
> 
> in which Vio and Vaati are the older siblings of Red and Shadow stays at their house 99% of the time and Green works at a shelter:

“I’m home!” Vaati called, walking into the living room with two boxes of pizza.

“Hey, Vaati.” said Vio and Shadow at the same time, not looking up from their video game.

“So, where’s Red?” Vaati asked, setting the pizza on the coffee table. Vio shrugged.

“Probably at the park with Blue.” he said. Shadow reached for the pizza and Vio slapped his hand. “Not until Red gets here, you know the rules, which every resident in this house follows.” Shadow grinned.

“I don’t live here.” he said, thinking he found a loophole. Vio shook his head.

“You practically do, you almost never leave and you sleep on our couch a lot.” Shadow just shrugged and the two went back to their game. the door opened again and Red walked in.

“Hey, Red.” the three said. Vio paused the game and turned to his younger brother.

“Want some pizza?” he asked. Red nodded.

“Sure, Vio. I just need to go to my room to… do stuff.” Shadow laughed while Vaati sighed.

“You are really bad at lying, which is a surprise since these two-” Vaati gestured to Vio and Shadow, “-lie all the time to get out of trouble, and they’re really good at it. what are you really doing?”

“…Nothing.”

Vio laughed softly. “You’re sneaking cats into the house again, aren’t you?” a soft ‘meow’ sounded from under Red’s hoodie, and Red’s eyes widened.

“no I’m not!”

“Liar.” Shadow said, standing up and walking over where Vaati was standing next to Red. He held out his hand. “Give it here.”

Red sighed and pulled a kitten out of his hoodie. Shadow took it and looked at Vaati. “Where should we put this?”

Vaati walked into the kitchen. “I’ll call Green, his shift just ended.” he said. Green worked at the animal shelter where they usually dropped off Red’s cats.

It took Green ten minutes to get there and take the kitten, stealing a slice of pizza off Vio’s plate before leaving. “Hey!” Vio protested to a laughing Green.


	7. Green Blue and Red, cosplay, writing (from anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, what do they cosplay as… I really want then to cosplay as Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. (from Heroes of Olympus series) And, yes, my fandoms are showing, I DON’T CARE.

Green grinned at his reflection. These costumes were fairly easy, but the actual making them look like the characters, like hairstyles and such… the end result was amazing, but it would have been terrible if Erune and Zelda hadn’t helped.

They had all discussed cosplaying one big group, but Shadow protested, saying he hadn’t read the series and so it wouldn’t be as good. That was strange logic, but Green said fine.

As a result, he was Jason Grace, Blue was Percy Jackson, and Red was Leo Valdez. Vio and Shadow wouldn’t tell them their costumes, but they said it was good, so Green took their word for it.

There was a knock on the door, and Green turned to see Blue standing there, his regular blond hair dyed black temporarily and slightly wet from the dye. he wasn’t wearing his costume yet.

“Does this look black to you?” he asked, gesturing at his hair. Green nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What about now?” Blue tilted his head so that the light caught it, and it seemed to change in color.

“Nope. Looks more… really dark blue.”

“I thought so. But then again, Percy is the son of Poseidon, so it kind of makes sense.” Blue shrugged. “How long until Red’s ready?”

“I said five minutes, Blue, be patient!” called Red from down the hall. Blue jumped.

“Didn’t know his hearing was that good.” Green shoved his shoulder.

“If he’s gonna be ready in five minutes, you’d better change into your costume.” Blue nodded and walked out of the room.

Tive minutes later they were all in the living room. Vio and Shadow were right, their costumes were good. They were dressed as Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail. It was a bit weird seeing Vio with black hair and Shadow with pink hair. Then again, Red and Blue temporarily had black hair.

“Ready to go?” Red asked. The other four Links nodded. “Sweet!”

The group walked out the door happily.

—

I KNOW Vio and Shadow were in it, but they’re the LINKS, they’re a TEAM!


	8. Writing Prompt that I found really adorable so I wrote a short fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not related to my actual official modern AU except that Shadow also speaks French there, too.  
> Prompt: You, a telepath, are getting migraines from the loudest internal screaming you've ever heard from the next room. Vio's POV.

You are just silently reading your book in the waiting room of the Child Counselling Center when your head erupts in pain.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-’

You rub your forehead in pain and annoyance. Eventually, the internal screaming stops, and you sigh in relief. The door opens and a boy walks out, accompanied by an older man dressed in all green.

The man in green is still talking to the therapist, and the boy, clearly bored, walks over to the couch you’re sitting at and pulls out his phone, scrolling mindlessly. You give a small wave.

“Um, hi.” you say. He glances up at you, and you’re a bit surprised that he has mismatched eyes. He also has natural-looking purple hair, but you don’t question it.

“Bonjour.” he mutters back. “You have someone you’re waiting for here?”

You shake your head. “No. My therapist works here. I don’t see why my dad needs to pay, though, but he still does.”

the boys frowns. “why doesn’t he need to pay?”

The man in green is still talking to the therapist,who has really curly blond hair the same shade as your straight hair and blue eyes. He’s dressed in all red. The therapist gives you a small wave, and you wave back.

“Well, he’s my dad’s boyfriend. I’m surprised they’re not already married.”

The boy’s eyes widen.

“I guess I should tell you that he’s the meilleur ami of my dad’s sister, Zelda.”

You’re a bit confused by the French that this boy speaks with fluently with ease. You open your mind to his, and are met with a LOT of screaming, along with the fact that he learns French words to help calm down from panic attacks. Interesting.

“Oh, I’ve seen her around our house before. Really curly strawberry blond hair, green eyes, always wears some variation of pink?”

The boy nods and holds out his hand. “I’m Shadow.”

“Violet, but don’t call me that.” Shadow nods.

“D'accord, petite violette” he says, smirking.

‘Okay, little violet.’

“Did you seriously call me ‘little violet’ after I specifically told you not to call me Violet?” you ask. He nods, surprised.

“Yeah. you know French, too?” you shake your head.

“No, but I have my ways of finding out what you’re saying.”

“I find that hard to believe. You’re hiding something.” he says. Your eyes widen. Before you can come up with an excuse for this, the man in green walks over.

“All right, petite ombre, time to go.” he says. “Say goodbye to your new friend.”

Shadow waves at you while he and the man walk towards the door. “Au revoir, ma charmant violette” he says. You’ll need to keep your mind open to his to hear what he’s saying, but you decide to find out on your own. You wave goodbye back.

“See you later, I guess, Shadow. And, um, for later, you can call me Vio.”

Shadow smirks at you again. “All right, Vio, see you later.” he says.

You can see that his head is whirling with thoughts, still a lot of screaming, he probably has something going on, but also three things that catch your attention:

1: Him wondering if he should give you his number, which you see, but then he decides against it.

2: That he hopes you go to his school, which you also find out, and you do go there.

And 3: That he thinks you’re cute, and really nice.

As soon as you get home, you go and look up what he said.

‘Goodbye, my lovely Violet.’ 

You can tell that your cheeks are turning red, but you really don’t care


End file.
